A high-performance interconnect (HPI) is a next-generation interconnect that couples agents, such as processing cores, to one another, or to memory. Thus HPI is an extremely fast protocol, operating on the order of 8 Gbps at full speed. However, this extremely fast data rate makes HPI less fault tolerant than slower protocols. Thus, over time, with voltage and temperature variations, clock signals may “drift” from center, resulting in bit errors.